Cuando Sasuke conoció a Sakura
by Nina Keehl
Summary: •AU, década de los 20's• "Se querían con todo el corazón y ese era el principio y el final de todo". Carta Navideña, regalo para mi amiga secreta: Katte Turner. ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Y muy feliz cumpleaños!


**¡Vaya año 2016!**

 **Esta historia tiene una razón especial y esa razón es: ¡KATTE TURNER! Así es, yo soy tu 'Santa Secreto', puedes demandar a Romi por este fraude (o no).**

 **Elegí tu tercera opción:**

 **"** SasuSaku, AU. La historia de cómo Sakura y Sasuke se conocieron y se enamoraron. Quiero que tenga mucho drama y angustia. Si quieres puedes agregar un lemon zukulento, pero quiero lagrimear cuando lo lea."

 **El AU está ambientado en la década de los 20's e inspirado _ligeramente_ en la vida de Zelda y Scott Fitzgerald. La canción** Flapper Girl **-** The Lumineers **fue mi compañera en esta travesía. ¡Es hermosa! Y recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen.**

 **Espero con todo el corazón que te guste, aunque si no te gusta también está bien.** **Todo se vale. (?)**

 _ **For auld lang syne, my dear~**_

* * *

 **Cuando Sasuke conoció a Sakura.**

* * *

 _Las cosas hermosas crecen hasta cierto punto y luego van a menos hasta que desaparecen, exhalando recuerdos hasta que se desmoronan._

 ** _—_** ** _Hermosos y malditos, F. Scott Fitzgerald._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **I. Charlestón.**

Cuando Sasuke conoció a Sakura fue una tarde del mes de marzo en el año 1919, en su primera semana habitando en el condado de Konoha, tierra de sus padres. Había tomado la decisión de presentarse como voluntario para el ejército Imperial Japonés junto a su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, quien estaba mucho más comprometido con la patria y tenía la certeza (¡qué persona tan interesante era él!) de que una muerte en guerra era el honor más grande que podría recibir.

Sasuke Uchiha, con tan sólo diecinueve años de edad, discrepaba totalmente de tan valientes ideales. Si bien respetaba la importancia de su patria (después de todo, su padre decía en vida: "un hombre que no ama a su patria, es un hombre incapaz de amar"), no era el principal motor que le incitaba a aventurarse en las líneas de fuego.

Esa tarde, cuando se encontraba pensando sobre cuánto prefería desafiar al ejército ruso antes que enfrentar la página en blanco delante de él en la máquina de escribir, Naruto irrumpió en su habitación por mera costumbre y le separó del escritorio prácticamente a tirones. Ante la tercera negativa de Sasuke, el rubio se tiró infantilmente de sus cabellos y soltó un gruñido.

"¡Iremos a una guerra, Teme!", exclamó encaprichado. "Moriremos en ella o no, pero moriremos al fin y al cabo y lo único que realmente deseo hacer en este momento es beber whisky y bailar", determinó tirándose sobre el pequeño sofá viejo de su amigo.

"¿Whisky?", cuestionó Sasuke a lo que el rubio sonrió zorrunamente con la vista en el techo, sabiendo que tenía la batalla casi ganada.

"Todo el que sea posible".

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento sin decir palabra alguna, tomó su saco color gris y lo echó sobre sus hombros al salir de la habitación. Con la absoluta seguridad de que su amigo finalmente había aceptado, Naruto sonrió ampliamente y de un brinco se apartó de la cama, siguiendo los pasos del Uchiha mientras hablaba sobre lo bien que la pasarían. "El alma necesita fiesta cuando la muerte está cerca", canturreó al salir de la casa.

Uzumaki no tuvo problema alguno para familiarizarse rápidamente con el resto de la gente que llenaba la casa de campo, después de todo, el condado de Konoha le había visto crecer y gran parte de los presentes le conocían desde que era un niño, sumando a eso su habilidad para crear lazos que era tan natural como su talento para fastidiarlo cada día.

Hastiado por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba a la entrada del salón se abrió paso por medio de ligeros empujones hasta el rincón del lugar donde –placenteramente inesperado– descubrió se servían las bebidas de la fiesta. Pidió un whisky en las rocas con singular altanería que siempre funcionaba de escudo para un forastero en medio del paraíso de las superficialidades como lo era él en ese momento.

Bebió todo de un trago y pidió que se le llenara el vaso nuevamente. El aroma de alcohol inundaba su derredor uniéndose en un juego de coquetería con las notas del jazz en el aire repleto de tabaco, por lo que decidió dar la vuelta para tener una mejor visión del pequeño mundo al que pertenecía en ese instante y el espectáculo que recibió no resultó decepcionante dado que no podía imaginar otra vista que combinara tan perfectamente con la fragancia del lugar.

No había nadie que no se moviera al ritmo del Charlestón, incluso él –quien nunca había tenido un gusto sincero por el baile– se descubrió a sí mismo respondiendo a la melodía con un leve movimiento de sus dedos en el cristal del vaso que sostenía. A pesar de la cantidad de colores y sonrisas que danzaban al centro de la pista, hubo una persona en particular que robó toda su atención tanto como su aliento (hasta que un trago más al whisky se lo devolvió).

Se trataba de una joven excéntricamente bella, no más delgada ni más alta que el promedio, de cabello rosado como el algodón de azúcar y ojos escandalosamente verdes. Reía ante cada paso que daba al frente y atrás, saltaba sobre un pie y luego al otro, agitaba sus manos al aire presumiendo la falta de los elegantes guantes, que cualquier otra chica usaba, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se sacudían agitando los listones de su rosáceo vestido corto, después repetía el procedimiento completamente en desorden, impulsiva, inesperada, arrancando una sonrisa soñadora en toda persona que la miraba. Bailaba Charlestón como si fuera una estrella de cine o la heroína de una de sus historias.

— Su nombre es Sakura—escuchó decir a la rubia que estaba a su lado de quien recién notaba su presencia. El joven guardó silencio ante la información recibida y se limitó a repetir el nombre en su mente sin dejar de ver a la joven estrella. La chica junta suyo le miró de reojo y tras dar una calada al cigarro en su mano, emprendió a hablar una vez más. — Lo sé. Una auténtica flor de cerezo, ¿no es así?

— Ciertamente—se limitó a responder. Empinó el vaso de cristal sobre sus labios, tomando lo último de whisky que quedaba— No hay mirada masculina en este salón que no esté atenta en ella—añadió dando un vistazo hacia su rubio amigo al otro lado del salón, quien parecía más que encantado por la joven bailarina del centro.

— El botón de cerezo nunca decepciona cuando florece—murmuró la contraria y de un salto bajó de la barra en la que había permanecido sentada, sacudió la boquilla que sujetaba su cigarro para deshacerse de la ceniza y entonces extendió la mano hacia el azabache. — Ino Yamanaka—se presentó con brusquedad pero sin perder ni una pizca de la sensualidad que expresaba su imagen.

— Sasuke Uchiha—respondió a la presentación tomando la mano enguantada de la rubia soltándola casi al instante después del vago estrechamiento compartido.

— ¿Uchiha?—cuestionó Ino más para sí misma que para su acompañante— Vaya, no tenemos uno de ésos por aquí desde hace, ¿veinte años?

— Diecisiete—corrigió el azabache dejando en la barra su vaso ya vacío. Las conversaciones casuales (o cualquier conversación en particular) no eran precisamente su área, por lo que se abstuvo de explicar su respuesta diciendo que él era nativo de Konoha, que su familia –en aquel entonces, completa y sumamente influyente– había tenido que trasladarse al centro de Tokio por complicaciones en la salud de su madre cuando él tenía la corta edad de dos años. Cuando todo se complicó tras las paredes de su privacidad, fue decisión de su padre no volver a la tierra natal de su esposa y se enfrascó en los negocios de cuentas en la capital del país hasta el día de su repentina muerte.

Por supuesto, no tenía interés alguno en hablar de su lamentable vida de huérfano, no cuando frente a él se encontraba aquella chica bailando con tanta pasión como si hiciera el amor a su amante más querido.

— Como sea. —Ino volvió a tomar la palabra. Sasuke comenzaba a creer que esa chica no contaba con sensibilidad alguna para disfrutar los silencios, aunque no le incomodó completamente, después de todo, era un escritor y beber la esencia de las personas era uno de sus talentos. — Debes ser consciente del deleite que es mirarte, Sasuke Uchiha. Eres aterradoramente apuesto y debes agradecer que precisamente yo crea algo como eso, porque si no, no haría lo que estoy por hacer en este momento.

El joven frunció el ceño receloso de las palabras que Yamanaka había dicho con tanta naturalidad, como quien habla de qué vestido usará en la próxima reunión. No obstante, permaneció atento a cada movimiento que la rubia hacía; primero se deshizo del cigarro consumido en la boquilla que sostenía entre sus dedos y colocó otro que una muchacha a su lado le encendió. Dio una calada, echó el humo hacia el techo y entonces se acercó a Sasuke. Por un momento él creyó que lo besaría (cosa que quizá no le molestaría por completo pero preferiría que no ocurriese), más la joven sólo se acercó para tomarle con firmeza de la muñeca y jalarlo con ella hacia la pista de baile.

"No", pensó inmediatamente añadiendo que preferiría un beso a bailar una sola nota con esa mujer, por lo que se detuvo al instante jalando a la rubia consigo. Ino oprimió los labios en una clara mueca de disgusto y se giró a él.

— ¿Por qué te detienes?

El joven Uchiha estaba a nada de responder (o simplemente no hacerlo y darse la vuelta para no volver a toparse con la confiada rubia) cuando una tercera persona se acercó a ellos abrazando por los hombros a la muchacha que tenía en frente. Lo que anteriormente fue un gesto de fastidio en el rostro de Yamanaka se convirtió en una espontánea y pícara sonrisa que agregó más personalidad a su imagen si es que eso aún era posible.

— Ino, querida, has atrapado un chico demasiado atractivo—canturreó su compañera tras dar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la rubia— ¿Debo contárselo a tu novio para que los celos lo cieguen y saque a este hombre a patadas de mi casa?—Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo ante la sugerencia de la bailarina de cabello de algodón pero la inesperada carcajada que soltó su compañera le hizo comprender que se trataba sólo de una broma.

— Sai no es capaz de sentir celos ni nada en absoluto—masculló Ino llevando el cigarro hasta sus labios.

— Oh, vamos, sabes cómo es él al hablar, realmente no quiso decir lo que sea que te haya hecho enojar esta ocasión. —La voz de Sakura era suave y juguetona al hablar con su amiga, se debatía entre la dulzura y la burla, un detalle que a Sasuke le resultó extrañamente encantador. — Está en el piso de arriba esperando por ti, les he cedido mi cuarto. Si aún te sientes enojada después de verlo, dale un par de golpes que a mí me funcionan demasiado bien.

Ino arrugó ligeramente su delicada nariz inhalando una vez más de la elegante boquilla negra de su cigarro. Sasuke creyó que era momento de retirarse, no obstante la mirada verde de Sakura se había detenido en él y lo examinaba con intensa curiosidad que por un momento se sintió desnudo ante los vivaces ojos de la joven. ¿Se trataba de una señal silenciosa que pedía una intervención por parte suya o sólo aguardaba el momento en el que les diera la privacidad que necesitaban para discutir sus propios asuntos? Antes de poder ceder a cualquiera de estas opciones, Yamanaka liberó el humo del tabaco en un resoplido, descruzó los brazos y dio la vuelta.

— Preséntate ante el invitado, no seas una maleducada en tu propia fiesta—farfulló mientras se alejaba, dejando detrás de ella el aroma de tabaco y el color dorado de su vestido centelleando entre los presentes.

Cuando Sakura conoció a Sasuke fue en la fiesta de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, en el año de 1919. A pesar de que sus compañeros de infancia habían crecido como jóvenes apuestos, nunca había visto a un chico tan atractivo como el que estaba frente a ella. Si bien sus finas facciones fácilmente podían hacer pelea a un miembro de la aristocracia, lo que más le encandilaba del muchacho era ese aire de misterio y arrogancia que lo envolvía aunque sus ropas no encajaban precisamente con tal actitud.

— Un forastero—comentó la festejada ligeramente divertida— Debes ser el vigésimo en este lugar, lo cual no me molesta—aclaró al instante encogiéndose de hombros— Agradezco que la fiesta sea grande, me encantan las fiestas grandes, son tan íntimas. Las privadas carecen de intimidad, ¿no crees?—Sakura dio un paso más hacia el frente para disminuir la distancia entre ambos y extendió su mano frente a él— Sakura Haruno.

El nombre de la bailarina sonaba mucho mejor cuando ella lo decía en ese tono coqueto y dulce al mismo tiempo; se preguntó si una voz grave y monótona como la suya podría dar justicia al nombre cuando lo pronunciara en alto pero pronto deshizo tal pensamiento cuando el recuerdo de la guerra se impuso en su mente.

— Sasuke Uchiha—se presentó de vuelta— Y el placer es mío, señorita Haruno—añadió. Sasuke, quien aún mantenía los modales inculcados por su buena familia, tomó con suavidad la mano de la bailarina y se inclinó a besarla con delicadeza.

— No hay necesidad de formalidades, Sasuke—musitó la joven con las mejillas coloradas, las cuales adquirieron aún más color del que ya tenían debido al entusiasmo de su baile y el alcohol. Inconscientemente giró su mano sobre el agarre del muchacho y apresó suavemente sus dedos entre los suyos a la vez que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. — ¿Bailas?—invitó.

Él miró de reojo hacia el resto de las personas que aún bailaban y sus labios compusieron una discreta mueca a la vez que soltaba su mano de la de ella.

— Mi talento no reside en bailar—se limitó a responder. Sakura arrugó ligeramente la nariz mientras guardaba en sus pensamientos que un 'No' habría bastado como respuesta aun cuando dicha respuesta nunca hubiese sido dicha a su persona cuando ella ofrecía el baile. Sasuke rompía el protocolo sin reparo alguno y lejos de ofenderla, su interés aumentó en el muchacho.

— Entonces, ¿en dónde reside tu talento?—animó a preguntar sin disposición alguna a dejar que la conversación muriera tan pronto.

Sasuke lo dudó un par de segundos antes de responder.

— Escribir.

Los verdes ojos de Sakura se abrieron un poco más consecuencia de la sorpresa.

— Vaya, un escritor. —Su asombro fue natural pues no siempre se conocía a un joven cuya meta era la literatura, mucho menos en tiempos tan modernizados como aquellos que caracterizaban a la época en la que vivían. — Espero uno bueno—agregó con humor.

— Por Kami, yo también lo espero—respondió él a pesar de que las bromas no se le daban con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, Sakura soltó a reír tras su comentario. ¡Y qué sonido tan maravilloso era el de su risa! Superaba las notas del jazz que sonaba en el salón pero no resultaba ni molesta ni estruendosa, sino una perfecta combinación del encanto y la superficialidad de la juventud actual.

Pensó que bailar no sería una pérdida de tiempo si esa sonrisa le acompañaba.

— ¡Sakura Haruno! La chica más bella de Konoha, no sólo eso, la dueña de mis promesas y desvelos. —Sasuke reconoció inmediatamente al muchacho que se acercaba hasta ellos.

— Naruto Uzumaki—murmuró la joven de cabello rosáceo. Una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus delgados labios, más cuando se giró hacia el rubio que se dirigía hacia ella le soltó semejante bofetada que Sasuke dio un pequeño sobresalto sobre su lugar e incluso temió por el bienestar de su fastidioso amigo. Uzumaki soltó un claro quejido de dolor al mismo tiempo que oprimía los labios en un puchero cual si fuese un niño.

— Sakura—lloriqueó el agredido.

— No oses jugar tu carta del rostro de cachorro bajo la lluvia, Uzumaki. —Haruno cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. — No funciona conmigo, mal amigo, mal amante, mal hombre—enumeró sin dignarse a mirarlo. En cambio su vista fue nuevamente puesta en Sasuke quien fue capaz de apreciar otra faceta en el delicado rostro de la joven en menos de cinco minutos. Con el enfado centelleando en sus ojos, procedió a explicar su arrebato. — Naruto y yo crecimos juntos hasta que fue a estudiar a Tokio a los quince años, ahora regresa sin avisar y descubro que se ha enlistado en el ejército, ¡mal amigo!—volvió a exclamar alzando la mano. Naruto se apresuró a tomar a su amiga por la muñeca para detenerla y mostró su peculiar sonrisa zorruna.

— Sakura, ¿te molesta que muera sin que puedas confesar tus sentimientos por mí?

Incluso el Uchiha, a quien correspondía el papel de forastero e ignorante de la vida en Konoha, supo que aquellas palabras no eran las indicadas para apaciguar el enfado de la festejada.

— Idiota—espetó Sakura utilizando su mano libre para propinar un puñetazo en el brazo a su viejo amigo. Uzumaki volvió a soltar otra queja.

— ¡No más golpes!—rogó sobándose la zona afectada— Si aún estás enojada, libéralo de la mejor forma que conoces y que se te da tan bien. —Naruto rápidamente reparó su postura llevando una mano tras la espalda y la otra extendida hacia la joven en medio de él y su amigo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella. — ¿Bailarías conmigo?

Un rotundo 'No' fue la primera idea que cruzó por la mente de Sakura, sin embargo, cuando vio –y realmente observó– los detalles del rostro de su mejor amigo le dominó el sombrío pensamiento de que podía ser ésa la última ocasión que tendría tan de cerca el claro azul de sus ojos y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas al sonreír.

— La guerra, ¡qué situación tan desastrosa!—exclamó con sincero desamparo, un gesto triste ensombreció su rostro por unos segundos antes de regresar a la sonrisa encantadora que hacía a sus ojos brillar— ¡Qué más da! ¡Bailemos!—aceptó tomando la mano de su compañero.

La sonrisa en Naruto no podía ser más grandemente estúpida y vaya que Sasuke tenía experiencia en las sonrisas grandes y estúpidas que caracterizaban a su compañero. Antes de seguir el camino hacia el centro de la pista, Sakura dio un salto sobre su propio lugar girándose hacia él.

— Reservaré el siguiente baile para ti, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sus palabras le congelaron por unos instantes como un completo idiota. "Quizá", caviló mientras se dirigía de vuelta hacia el rincón donde le esperaba el cotizado alcohol, "hacerte sentir un idiota forma parte de su repertorio de talentos". Una vez más pidió whisky en las rocas, tomó todo de un trago para superar la sequedad que le había invadido la garganta en tan poco tiempo, apenas hubo terminado el contenido pidió que el recipiente de cristal fuera rellenado. "Qué chica tan molesta", pensó con amargura repentina. Cuando el líquido coloreaba el vaso en sus manos se giró hacia la pista donde Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno brillaban como la primavera a las afueras del salón.

En realidad todo brillaba y él, cuya apariencia destilaba oscuridad, sintió que nunca antes había encajado menos en un lugar. Por lo tanto terminó su trago, dejando el vaso sobre la barra procedió a alejarse silenciosamente entre los invitados que miraban embelesados el espectáculo al centro.

Volvió a la modesta casa que había comenzado a rentar con Naruto una semana atrás, encerrándose en su habitación. Se sentía extrañamente agotado, tanto que podía dormir en el mismo suelo sin problema alguno pero contrario a eso se plantó en la vieja silla frente a su escritorio y los dedos largos de sus manos danzaron sobre las teclas de la máquina de escribir, liberando entre cada movimiento un nuevo sonido, el sonido de la creación de un arte eterno que el mejor pianista del mundo envidiaría.

 _El baile era una primavera. Las mujeres danzaban como si fueran llevadas por el viento de un lado a otro, todas de un distinto color que daban el espectáculo de una marcha de flores. El humo escapaba de sus labios en perfectas 'os' que animaban a los hombres, cual abejas, a enterrar la esencia de su vida en ellas sólo por un beso, aún si un solo beso les costaba la vida. Fue en un baile de primavera que la conoció…_

Naruto llegó cuando el manto de la noche cubría el cielo de Konoha. Su sonrisa, como previó desde que se marchó de la fiesta, era aún más estúpida si eso era posible.

— ¡Me casaría con esa chica esta misma noche!

— No digas estupideces—replicó Uchiha sin detener el movimiento de sus manos sobre la máquina de escritura— No te casarías con nadie, temes al compromiso—señaló convencido.

— Lo haría con Sakura Haruno, Sasuke—arremetió el rubio haciendo gala de tal seguridad que el azabache desvió su atención por un momento de la hoja casi terminada hacia la figura de su amigo en el umbral de su habitación. Naruto extendió los brazos hacia ambos lados y amplió la sonrisa— Me casaría con ella, ¡haría todo con ella! Es la mujer perfecta para mí.

— Lo dices porque es la única mujer que conoces bien—respondió Sasuke volviendo a su trabajo. A pesar de que Naruto dudó por un segundo, negó inmediatamente con la cabeza y se dirigió al único sofá del reducido cuarto, dejándose caer sobre éste sin gracia alguna. — ¿Fueron novios en el pasado?

— Sakura nunca ha tenido un novio—respondió el rubio soltando un largo suspiro. — Me casaría con ella sin dudarlo—aseguró una vez más sin dejar a su compañero pensar ante la información antes dada— ¡Tú la viste, Teme! Es encantadora, ¿no querrías tú casarte con ella?—cuestionó casi apasionadamente aunque el escritor sabía que su amigo no precisaba respuesta alguna a la pregunta, por lo que volvió su vista a la hoja que esperaba ser terminada.

— Dobe—insultó como fin a la discusión, tecleando en su preciada creadora de arte: _— ¡Me casaría con esa chica esta misma noche!, exclamó su mejor amigo. Taro se obligó a permanecer callado ante tal declaración, evitando que el impulsivo ser recién descubierto esa tarde dentro de sí saltara al exterior exclamando ¡Sí, señor, me casaría con esa chica esta misma noche!_

Cuando Sasuke conoció a Sakura comenzó su primera novela. Cuando Sakura conoció a Sasuke perfeccionó su baile. No durmieron hasta que dieron las cuatro de la madrugada.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron fue una tarde de Charlestón, tabaco, whisky mezclado con ginebra y el infantil deseo de una joven que busca un sueño y el de un escritor que ha encontrado a su musa. Se conocieron sumergidos en la corriente de la creación como consecuencia de todo. Se conocieron para descubrir que ese día sería el primero del resto de sus vidas.

 **II. Primavera.**

Cuando Sasuke se enamoró de Sakura fue tan repentino como su primer encuentro. Uno, dos, tres pasos de jazz y su mente, cuerpo y corazón se rendían ante la joya preciada de Konoha. Enamorarse resultó tan sencillo que creyó que estaba cayendo en una trampa, en un engaño o en alguna clase de maldición que tan famosas eran en la ciudad de Nueva Orleáns.

No ponía en tela de juicio que Sakura Haruno era una verdadera belleza. Su excéntrico cabello destacaba entre la normalidad de sus compañeras, aun cuando lo llevaba tan corto como el resto de las mujeres _flapper_ , su altura no rebasaba el promedio pero sus piernas, ¡qué perfectas eran! Delgadas, largas y torneadas, dos maravillas destinadas a hipnotizar a cualquier mortal cuando danzaban al ritmo del jazz. Incluso la falta de voluptuosidad en su pecho pasaba a segundo plano cuando lucía sus maravillosas piernas en los cortos y coloridos vestidos que utilizaba para el peculiar baile de la época. Tenía una sonrisa fascinante que resaltaba los verdes ojos de su rostro, tan verdes que la primavera jamás podría morir en ellos. ¡Qué extraordinaria chica! ¡Qué mujer!

Sin embargo, asqueado siempre de las superficialidades del mundo actual, Sasuke Uchiha intentó convencerse de que la joven Haruno no poseía cualquier otro talento que ser bella y habilidosa en el charlestón, por lo que no podía enamorarlo en ningún momento. "Una tonta hermosa", se recordaba cada que la veía pasear por los caminos de Konoha y ella –al notar su presencia– se dirigía rápidamente en su dirección con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. "Una molesta tonta hermosa", añadía incapaz de huir de ella.

— Hn. —Monosílabo a la orden. —Naruto no está conmigo.

— A estas alturas, un chico tan listo como tú debería saber que no es a Naruto a quien busco cada tarde. —Sakura se prendó del brazo de Sasuke antes de que éste pudiera escabullirse como había hecho las últimas dos veces. Sin más remedio, el joven Uchiha se resignó a llevarla del brazo por el camino. — No me rindo tan fácil, en realidad, no me rindo—aseguró la muchacha—, y tú me debes un baile.

Había pasado un mes desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura Haruno, la celebración donde se conocieron. Desde entonces la chica pasaba las tardes paseándose frente a su casa rentada, discutía o reía con Naruto cuando se encontraba con él y cuando no, le esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Sasuke no terminaba de explicarse las razones de la muchacha para buscarlo. No era que pecara de modesto (¡como si fuera posible!), pero él admitía que su temperamento dejaba mucho que desear y no encontraba lógica a que la brillante y cálida personalidad de Haruno se sintiera atraída por su complicada actitud.

Una noche, cuando Naruto entró a su habitación con los ojos rojos y el pelo revuelto, descubrió que no eran las razones lo que le impedían dormir con tranquilidad cada noche, sino el hecho absurdo e incomprensiblemente espantoso de que llegaría el día en que las razones de Sakura –las que sean que fueran éstas– se acabarían y se encontraría tan desolado como el joven que le hacía compañía.

— Me ha dicho que no—musitó el rubio una vez que se hubo calmado.

— Te ha dicho que no toda su vida, Naruto—repuso el Uchiha llevando otra demostración más al álbum que guardaba de su talento para la insensibilidad.

— ¡Esta vez fue diferente!—estalló Uzumaki llevando ambas manos hacia su rostro y cubriendo sus ojos— Me lo ha dicho como toda una mujer. Traté de insistir, sabes qué tan bien se me da insistir—Sasuke asintió en silencio en acuerdo a la observación propia de su amigo—, pero no funcionó. Ha dicho que ni el tiempo podría cambiar su corazón una vez que ha comenzado a latir por otro hombre. ¡Se ha enamorado de otro!—Naruto volvió a alzar la voz aunque ésta no sonaba ni la mitad de desdichada de lo que su imagen expresaba.

Sin embargo, poco le importó a Sasuke Uchiha la infelicidad en su amigo cuando su mente logró procesar la información. ¡Sakura enamorada de otro! ¡Amando a otro hombre! Casi soltó a reír arrogantemente mientras decía: "Es sólo una tonta hermosa, Naruto, debiste saberlo siempre", pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta antes de que pudiese pronunciarlas. _¿A quién tratas de convencer de eso?_ , escuchó la voz de su conciencia que sonaba extrañamente familiar, _¿a él o a ti?_

Cruzó a grandes zancadas su pequeña habitación y sacó la botella de whisky que guardaba especialmente para sus noches de desvelo, vertió el contenido en un vaso de vidrio yendo de vuelta hacia donde su amigo aún se encontraba lamentando su mala suerte en el amor. Naruto no se negó al ofrecimiento del licor y empinó el vaso que le era ofrecido vaciándolo de un solo trago, Sasuke rellenó el recipiente para después dar un trago directo de la botella.

"Sakura se ha enamorado de otro". Uchiha hizo una mueca apenas visible tras el calor que inundó su garganta debido al amargo licor que la recorría.

— ¿Quién es?—preguntó gravemente— El hombre por el que late su corazón, ¿quién es?

Naruto alzó la cabeza en su dirección y le miró como siempre había hecho desde el momento en que su amistad comenzó: honesto, transparente, firme.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes?—murmuró el rubio apartando la vista de su compañero mientras meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado, liberando de sus labios algo parecido a una risa que logró irritar al joven Uchiha— No jodas, Teme, eres más idiota de lo que pensé—espetó sin ocultar pizca alguna de su sorpresa.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Naruto soltó una buena carcajada que cualquier persona que le viera reírse con tanto entusiasmo no creería que se trataba del mismo muchacho derrotado que lamentaba su roto corazón y la partida definitiva del primer amor. Sasuke se desesperó.

— Naruto, no estoy de humor para soportar tus mier-

— Tú.

— ¿Qué?

Naruto se recuperó del ataque inesperado de risa y su rostro volvía a mostrar la tristeza de la que aún era víctima. Miró el líquido que aún quedaba en el vaso entre sus manos antes de beberlo por completo, un hilillo del whisky resbaló por la comisura de sus labios y la limpió con la manga de su desfajada camisa blanca. Mantuvo el silencio por un segundo y entonces volvió su triste mirada hacia el Uchiha.

— La persona que ha logrado obtener el sincero amor de la flor más preciada en Konoha has sido tú, Sasuke—explicó con melancólica paciencia— Sakura se ha enamorado de ti.

— ¿Por qué?—fue la primera idea que llegó a su mente y que, vergonzosamente, había expresado en alto.

— Deberías preguntárselo tú.

No recuerda qué fue exactamente lo que pensó tras esas palabras, realmente, ni siquiera estuvo seguro de por lo menos haber pensado después de eso, lo que explicaba el arrebato ilógico que le dominó para salir en cuestión de segundos de la modesta casa que compartía con Naruto, dejando detrás a su amigo solo con su corazón roto mientras él se perdía en la oscura noche que cubría la vieja Konoha, recorriendo el camino que llevaba directo a la acomodada vivienda de los Haruno. Apenas estaba por tocar cuando la razón –desgraciada fugitiva– decidió volver a él junto con sus sentidos. Aterrado por sus impulsos retrocedió inmediatamente y echó a correr de vuelta a su casa rentada.

Él no tenía que enamorarse, mucho menos de una molestia como ella.

No obstante, ni el mantra de la "tonta hermosa" fue capaz de librarlo de la tormentosa noche que tuvo que pasar cuando intentaba dormir. La mayor parte de la noche la pasó en vela, rechazando ceder al cansancio de su cuerpo, pues cada que cerraba los ojos imaginaba a la joven Haruno bailando el charlestón con esos pequeños zapatos de tacón negro, usando sólo sus zapatos. ¡Qué clase de tortura extraordinaria era ésa! Se sentía tan confundido entre la respuesta de su cuerpo y su corazón ante el espectáculo de su mente, que tuvo que levantarse en plena madrugada y rebuscar entre sus cosas una botella de whisky que resultó vacía. Gruñó frustrado y se enterró en las sábanas de su cama, deseando que todo terminara cuanto antes.

Desear a una mujer era una cosa sencilla, una respuesta del humano primitivo que un escritor era capaz de aceptar en su vida. Sin embargo, anhelar a una mujer, soñarla bailando desnuda sin el impulso de poseerla era algo completamente distinto que nunca antes había experimentado. ¿Era eso estar enamorado? ¿Tenía que sentirse tan profundo que parecía capaz de reventar cada neurona hasta disminuir su mente en la completa nada? Enamorado, qué estupidez.

Sin embargo, Sakura Haruno tenía razón en una cosa: rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario.

Fue la tarde al día siguiente cuando Sasuke descubrió lo enamorado que estaba de esa chica, se convenció de que había sido inevitable desde el primer momento y que ya no quedaba nada en su poder que él pudiera hacer al respecto, ni siquiera recurrir al roto corazón de su mejor amigo serviría como excusa para evitarla.

Para sorpresa de todos los habitantes de Konoha, esa tarde había azotado una fuerte tormenta. Él se sentía cómodo con la lluvia, pues ésta le impediría correr –una vez más– hacia la casa de los Haruno y actuar como un adolescente idiota, aun cuando esa era precisamente la forma en que se comportaba. No obstante, la fuerte lluvia pareció ser sólo un día común en la cabeza de Sakura cuando ella estaba de pie en la entrada de su habitación.

Una alarma dentro de sí, aquella que respondía a las escasas demostraciones de cariño que expresaba, pensó en si Naruto estaba despierto y en lo que pensaría al enterarse de la presencia de su primer amor en la casa que compartían. Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo pero a la vez le dominó la emoción de verla ahí, frente a él, a escasos metros de distancia, con sus ojos verdes centelleando, las mejillas coloradas y el corto cabello rosado húmedo como su ropa. (Días después su querido amigo le confesaría que fue él quien permitió la entrada a la chica y que después, experimentando lo que era 'dejar ir' al ser amado, se hundió en la lluvia toda la tarde hasta el anochecer).

—En esta vida, hay aspiraciones que nos impulsan—habló ella con tanta firmeza que el temblor de su húmedo cuerpo fue apenas notable para el joven escritor— Alimento, refugio, calor—enumeró, un paso al frente ante cada palabra pronunciada.

Sasuke se descubrió a sí mismo retrocediendo de su escritorio hasta chocar contra la pared de su habitación, recordando que era apenas un cuarto de espacio decente. Sakura no mostró diversión alguna por el temor del azabache, en cambio permaneció segura a cada paso que avanzaba hasta quedar justo frente a él.

— Incluso la poesía—añadió. Sasuke tuvo que agachar la mirada para poder encontrarse con el rostro de la joven. — Pero una cosa se impone… Dilo—ordenó en un susurro. Su cálido aliento chocó contra las fosas nasales del forastero quien reconoció con facilidad el aroma a dulces de miel y ginebra. Olía exactamente como ella debía oler. Un perfume que derrumbada sus barreras una por una. — Dilo, Sasuke—repitió.

— Amor.

Sakura sólo tuvo que impulsarse para que sus labios sellaran los de Sasuke como había esperado desde el momento en que le conoció. Aturdido, el joven Uchiha titubeó al corresponder el impulsivo gesto de la joven. Una parte de él gritaba con vehemencia ¡Aléjate! ¡Te marcharás a finales de mayo y jamás volverás a verla! ¡Aléjate!, mas dicha voz fue perdiendo fuerza cuando el pulso que le recordaba que era una persona viva se aceleró a niveles que nunca antes había experimentado. Alzó ambas manos y sostuvo las frías mejillas de Sakura para evitar que el beso terminara.

Se detuvieron por tan sólo unos segundos cuando él, creyendo tener un atisbo de razón en el mar de emociones, se separó para decir que estaba a nada de irse a una guerra de la que podría no volver. Sakura se limitó a pararse de puntillas y susurrar contra su oído las palabras más bellas que Uchiha jamás escuchó en su vida.

— Entonces ámame.

Tan pronto como las palabras se perdieron en el viento, también lo hizo toda cordura dentro de él. Sakura rodeó su cuello con ambas manos atrayéndolo hacia sí. Cuando ella golpeó su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, empapando sus ropas por la humedad de su vestido, él aprisionó su cintura entre sus brazos impidiéndole separarse un solo centímetro.

Quería sentirla cerca, quería sentir la humedad de su cuerpo empapando el suyo y cuando aquello no fue suficiente, las manos del escritor recorrieron su espalda baja comenzando a arrugar la tela del mojado vestido entre sus dedos, subiéndolo de poco a poco. Quiso creer que sus movimientos eran temblorosos debido al frío que la piel tersa de Sakura emanaba, pero la emoción que agitaba su corazón le recordó que nunca antes había hecho el amor.

Crearon la distancia suficiente entre ambos para que Sasuke tomara de los bordes inferiores del vestido y lo subiera por completo hasta despojar a la bailarina de la mojada prenda. Sakura dejó escapar un encantador suspiro que Sasuke ahogó en su boca al tomarla por la desnuda cintura para besarla. Pensó que podía besarla toda su vida.

Cuando los labios del escritor se encaminaron hacia sus hombros, la joven pelirosa aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que él traía puesta, apartándosela del cuerpo de forma lenta, cayendo en cuenta de que no había por qué apresurar nada, que no quería que todo terminara tan pronto. Sus frías manos recorrieron el pecho desnudo de Sasuke quien se estremeció ante el tacto y mordió con suavidad el cuello de la chica, arrebatando un gemido por parte de ella. Sakura rodeó el torso descubierto del joven y abrazó su cuerpo contra el de él, lo frotó con delicadeza inexperta para sentir la excitación de él contra ella, para saberse deseada, anhelada por el chico que había decidido amar.

Poco a poco, las prendas caían en su derredor y las ansiadas manos recorrían el cuerpo expuesto del contrario con suavidad, pasión y encantadora curiosidad. Dichas caricias no terminaron durante toda la tarde, quizá no terminarían nunca.

El escritor tenía razón aquella tarde de marzo cuando la vio por vez primera; Sakura bailaba charlestón como si hiciera el amor a su amante más querido y hacía el amor como si bailara la pieza de jazz más apasionada de la orquesta.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura se enamoraron fue tan profundamente que agotaron de un solo trago los espacios en su vida (y corazón) disponibles para enamorarse de cualquier otra persona. ¿Para qué querrían enamorarse de alguien más? Todo se reducía a ella, a él, a ese instante, a ese amor.

Sasuke repetía en todo momento que ella era suya y Sakura respondía en gemidos ahogados que lo sería por siempre.

 **III. Guerra.**

— Su nombre es Itachi—musitó Sasuke cuando ella preguntó si era realmente necesario marchar a la guerra—, es mi hermano mayor. Hace tres años se enlistó en el ejército Imperial Japonés y fue condecorado con la medalla del honor por su maravillosa valía en la Gran Guerra… Murió en ella y todo lo que tengo de él es una absurda medalla.

La tercera noche que Sasuke durmió con Sakura decidió contar la historia que le había llevado desde ser un niño en una familia acomodada de Tokio al ser el huérfano forastero en el condado de Konoha a espera del llamado en el campo militar. Habló sobre lo mucho que admirada a su hermano y lo profundo que lamentaba no haberlo dicho lo suficiente cuando él estaba a su lado, "por eso es que soy voluntario en el campo militar, quiero mostrarle lo orgulloso que estuve de él. Es mi héroe".

Le narró sus primeros años de vida, la enfermedad de su querida madre y la decadencia de su padre en la locura y el alcohol tras la pérdida de la mujer que amaba. Le confió, como hacen los amantes, que se había prometido no enamorarse para evitar un destino tan lamentable como el de Fugaku, después besó su frente con cariño y le dijo que tuviera cuidado con él porque, aparentemente, cumplir promesas no se le daba tan bien.

Sakura se abrazó a su pecho desnudo sin interrumpir la historia que formó al hombre que amaba, fascinada de escucharlo hablar más de lo que nunca había hecho en los tres meses que llevaba habitando Konoha (y dos semanas desde que estaban juntos). Se encontraba conmovida por el gran amor que Sasuke profesaba a su familia y se alegró de entregar su cuerpo y corazón a una persona tan leal como lo era él. Lo escuchó de inicio a fin, lo escuchó hasta que el sueño lo venció por completo.

Pensó, con absoluta seguridad, que había encontrado al hombre que amaría toda su vida. A los pocos segundos de tal revelación, sus verdes ojos se inundaron en lágrimas que limpió de su rostro con el borde de las sábanas de la cama que compartían. La guerra, ¡qué situación más desastrosa!

Se despidieron a finales de mayo, pero a inicios de octubre él ya estaba de vuelta. El conflicto en Nikoláyevsk había terminado incluso antes de iniciar, cuando el ejército rojo (y el frío mortal de Rusia) arrasó con más de la mitad de los soldados del ejército Imperial Japonés, imposibilitando a los altos mandos continuar con la disputa y retirando a los cabos novatos de los campos militares en las fronteras del país. Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, inseparables como siempre, volvían sin haber tenido que enfrentar de cerca los horrores de una guerra.

— No creerás lo que sucedió—fue lo primero que Sasuke dijo cuándo atrapó entre sus brazos a la mujer que tanto había añorado. Sakura se permitió inundarse un momento más del aroma varonil de su novio antes de separarse y preguntar qué era aquello tan sorprendente. Entonces los labios se Sasuke se curvearon en esa tenue mueca a la que llamaba sonrisa, antes de responder— Naruto se ha casado.

— ¡Por Kami! ¿Hablas en serio?—Uchiha asintió— ¿Cómo, con quién, por qué tan pronto?

— ¿Estás celosa?—cuestionó el azabache entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Qué va! Estoy sorprendida de que una chica esté tan demente para ligar su vida a la de Naruto por toda la eternidad. Dime, ¿acaso es ciega? ¿Tiene una enfermedad terminal? ¿Naruto ha encontrado una mina de oro?

— Meh, Sakura, eres la peor amiga del mundo—se quejó el rubio una vez que llegó hasta sus amigos, cargando en su hombro un costal verde militar y de su mano llevaba consigo a una joven (¡qué hermosa chica era aquella!) de apariencia frágil y el rostro más delicado que Sakura nunca vio.

Su nombre era Hinata Hyuuga y había sido una enfermera voluntaria en el campo militar (internamente, Sakura se preguntó si todas las voluntarias eran tan hermosas y si su Sasuke se había visto tentado a caer en los encantos de alguna). La bondad de Hinata sólo era superada por la nobleza de Naruto, lo que los volvía una pareja perfecta en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— Vayamos a celebrar—soltó Sakura sujeta con firmeza del brazo de su novio— ¿Qué dicen? Somos jóvenes en una época donde la guerra finalmente ha terminado y el alcohol es tan barato como soñar, ¡vayamos!—insistió.

Sasuke no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de estar a su lado. Era como si se hubiese enamorado de la heroína de sus novelas.

 **IV. Amor.**

Cuando Sakura conoció a Sasuke tuvo la convicción de que había sido creada por encargo y enviada justo a ese momento, entre tabaco y Charlestón, para enamorarse de él, para ser la mujer que lo amaría más que nadie en la tierra, el cielo y el infierno. Un amor más grande que su propia vida.

— ¿Y bien?—Sakura se inclinó hacia él a pesar de que el espacio en el asiento trasero del automóvil era reducido— ¿Qué han dicho? ¿Les ha gustado?—insistió con infantil emoción.

Sasuke se tomó unos segundos en silencio para mirarla, llevado por un impulso que sólo aparecía en presencia de su chica del charlestón, la tomó de las mejillas y plantó un ansiado beso en sus labios que ella correspondió gustosa.

— Lo han amado—respondió él finalmente—Se publicará, _Resérvame la primavera_ se publicará—Sasuke repitió pareciendo finalmente consciente de que la primera novela que escribía estaría pronto en los aparadores de cada librería en el centro de Tokio.

Sakura soltó un gritillo de emoción y lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, uniendo nuevamente sus labios a los ajenos, poniendo en el gesto tal entusiasmo que obligó al joven a separar los labios y permitirle la completa exploración de su boca a la jugosa lengua de su chica. Sasuke rodeó la delgada cintura de su bailarina y la acercó contra su cuerpo sin importarle el inoportuno lugar en el que se encontraban. Sólo quería besarla, quería ser feliz, quería abrir una botella de champagne y quería besar a su amada por siempre.

En el medio de su éxtasis por la reciente noticia de su novela y los apasionados besos de Sakura, Sasuke creyó firmemente que su vida sería eternamente de ese modo a partir de entonces.

— Casémonos—pidió impulsivamente, la primera palabra casi coherente que había logrado pronunciar en su camino de la editorial al departamento que compartía esporádicamente con la mujer entre sus brazos. Sakura detuvo los besos deseoso sobre el cuello desnudo de Sasuke y creó la distancia necesaria entre ambos para mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—cuestionó con la respiración agitada. Sasuke afianzó el agarre de sus manos sobre la cintura de Sakura al momento que inclinó su rostro hacia el frente y rozó con suavidad su nariz sobre la clavícula de la joven. Dio un delicado beso tras otro provocando más de un suspiro en ella, hasta que el camino terminó en su hombro descubierto y él alzó la mirada para verla.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban ocurría esta extraña explosión de todo lo que significa vida en su mundo. Ella, brillante, sincera, bondadosa y coqueta destilaba notas de charlestón y dulce ginebra; él, elegante, apasionado, leal y serio expresaba las palabras bañadas en tinta y whisky tan frío como el mismo invierno.

— Casémonos—repitió en un susurro apretando el delgado cuerpo de su chica contra el suyo. Sakura enredó sus piernas tras la espalda de Sasuke y se sujetó de sus hombros cuando él procedió a deslizar los tirantes de su vestido pastel para despojarla de éste. Su cuerpo entero tembló ante el contacto de sus raspadas manos contra su tersa piel— Mi libro será un éxito pero ningún éxito llenará mi vida si no estás a mi lado para compartirlo. Las palabras son mi talento cuando tengo que escribirlas, no expresarlas pero, querida, —Sasuke caminó hacia la cama individual de la habitación sentándose sobre el borde de ésta, permitiendo que Sakura quedara sentada sobre sus piernas—, ¿acaso no sabes ya lo mucho que te amo?

— Lo sé—respondió ella complacida por escucharle hablar tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos. Pese a ser un escritor –un grandioso escritor– no se detenía a envolverla en metáforas difíciles de comprender, sino que cuando se trataba de él y de ella y de su amor, Sasuke era honesto y directo. Un completo niño jugando al amante.

— ¿Lo harás, entonces?—Su voz sonaba encantadoramente impaciente lo que le arrancó una sonrisa divertida. — ¿Serás Sakura Uchiha?

¡Demonios, qué bien sonaba eso!

—Querido mío, —musitó cariñosamente la joven entre sus brazos, alzando su delgada mano para dejar una suave caricia en la mejilla del escritor. Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia su lado para postergar el roce delicado—, me casaría contigo esta misma noche.

Cuando Sasuke conoció a Sakura, entre aliento a whisky y notas de jazz, tuvo la certeza de que su vida había avanzado por un único sendero destinado a encontrarse con la senda contraria y, tras el choque entre ambos, se unían en un solo camino que no terminaba sino hasta más allá de la muerte misma.

 **V. Roma era una fiesta.**

La vida estaba tan llena de felicidad como lo estaba de desdicha, de ninguna otra forma podían definir lo que sucedía alrededor de ellos y entre ellos, en una época como lo eran los encantadores y ruines años veinte.

Guiados por el encanto cultural de su era, el joven matrimonio Uchiha se trasladó a Europa en el año 1921, eligiendo Italia como el lugar donde residirían los próximos años de su vida.

Vivían cómodamente gracias a las dos primeras novelas que escritas por Sasuke, las cuales tuvieron una sombrosa aceptación por los críticos. Sakura, deseosa por destacar en su propia área de talento, se inscribió a una escuela de danza para practicar las habilidades desarrolladas en su tierra natal.

A ojos del mundo exterior, Sakura y Sasuke vivían la vida perfecta que toda joven pareja desearía en una época como aquella. Sin embargo, una vez que el espectador especulaba en la privacidad de los Uchiha, podía encontrar –desde la superficie– la imperfección en la que estaban ahogándose, una marea que apestaba a todo lo hermoso y maldito que tenía una vida de desenfrenada pasión.

— No quiero oír más—espetó Sakura con las rodillas contra su pecho— ¡No te quiero oír más, lárgate! Mirarte, oírte, sentir tu presencia está terminando con mi cordura, ¡lárgate de una buena vez y acuéstate con la primera puta que encuentres en tu camino, alcohólico de mierda!

Sasuke se restregó la mano sobre el rostro reprimiendo las palabras que amenazaban con estallar contra su esposa.

— Como gustes—masculló tomando su saco del perchero y dirigiéndose hacia la salida del apartamento que compartían. Los angustiosos sentidos de Sakura se encendieron una vez que notó las intenciones de Sasuke para abandonarla esa noche, por lo que asustada de la soledad, corrió hacia él y sosteniéndolo del brazo le rogó que no saliera, que no la engañara, que se quedara a su lado y la amara.

Sasuke no fue capaz de negarse cuando su esposa soltó en llanto. La aprisionó entre sus brazos y le pidió perdón por las dudas que creaba en ella, le juró que nunca había tenido intención de engañarla y que jamás lo haría, que esperaba lo mismo de su parte pues no soportaba la coquetería con la que bailaba en las fiestas, a lo que ella aseguró que no significaba nada pues su baile sólo lo dedicaba a él.

— Te llevaré—dijo una tarde saltando del asiento e ignorando por completo la hoja en blanco en su máquina de escribir que permanecía de esa forma desde más de tres días. Sakura le miró por sobre el hombro y frunció el ceño con severidad.

— La academia está a sólo una cuadra, iré por mi cuenta—respondió.

— ¿Crees que soy estúpido?—espetó su esposo ásperamente— Si quieres que siga pagando por esa maldita escuela dejarás que te lleve o será mejor que uno de tus miserables amantes haga algo con su vida para satisfacerte—Cada palabra que salió de sus labios lo hizo con una dolorosa crueldad que Sakura se dejó caer en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos para cubrir sus lágrimas sinónimo de debilidad.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?—murmuró entre sollozos— ¿Quedarme aquí y soportar tu humor cuando no puedes escribir nada? ¡Tengo un talento que explotar!

— Déjate de tonterías, Sakura, no tienes talento alguno.

Abandonó la academia de danza esa misma tarde y pasó el resto de la noche hundida en el agua tibia de la tina de baño, llorando en silencio e imaginando la vida que tendría de haberse enamorado de cualquier otro chico. Entonces lloraba aún más porque no imaginaba una vida donde Sasuke no estuviera a su lado.

De la misma forma se sentía él cada que, siendo invitados a una de las tantas fiestas del lugar, Sakura le arrastraba con peculiar entusiasmo y pasaba las noches danzando en los salones de luz apagada, sonriendo a otros hombros sólo para cabrearle.

— Eres un escritor olvidado, Sasuke, deja eso y busca un trabajo donde ocupes tu mente cuando decida abandonarte. —Eran la clase de comentarios que recibía por parte de ella cuando las ventas de sus relatos no iban tan bien como lo esperaban.

Sin embargo, no todo era una ola ascendente hacia la desesperación y la tristeza, también tenían buenos momentos, maravillosos momentos en lo que podían rozar con la punta de sus dedos los sueños de una primavera que alguna vez vivieron.

— Cariño mío—susurró Sakura en su oído, acariciando con suavidad los agotados hombros de su esposo que estaba dormitando sobre el escritorio. Ante la voz murmurante en su oído, el escritor abrió los ojos y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de su esposa— Vamos a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? Has escrito suficiente por hoy y me parte el corazón verte tan cansado—añadió sincera inclinándose hacia él para depositar un cariñoso beso sobre su frente.

— Perdóname—murmuró Sasuke cuando ambos se encontraban ya recostados en la cama que compartían desde hace dos años atrás— Perdóname por lo que soy. Te hago daño, ¿verdad?

— Lo haces—aceptó ella—, pero no pidas perdón por ser tú cuando eres precisamente lo que más amo en este mundo. Por favor, cariño, no pidas perdón por ser tú.

Sakura se hundió aún más en el pecho de su marido y le abrazó con fuerza, convencida de que su calor podría transmitir el mensaje de cuánto seguía amándolo.

— Sakura—murmuró él— Aún podemos ser felices.

Ella sonrió.

— Lo somos, Sasuke, lo somos.

¿Fueron sus crisis de ira y los comentarios crueles lo que lo orillaron a la locura o fueron los celos de él y su control sobre ella lo que la orilló a la depresión? Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a inclinarse por cualquiera de las opciones. Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir la culpa y se amaban tanto como para culparse entre ellos. ¿Qué clase de amor vivían? Aún no lo descubrían del todo pero, ¡era amor! ¡Su historia estaba escrita con amor! Una vida cuyas desdichas equivalían a las veces que fueron felices, una vida siendo precisamente lo que tenía que ser: vida.

Se querían con todo el corazón y ese era el principio y el final de todo.

 **VI. Kantö.**

Fue en el mes de septiembre del año 1923 cuando la verdadera tragedia llegó a sus vidas y a la de miles de habitantes en todo Japón.

Un terremoto sacudió las tierras de Japón en la región de Kantö. En otras circunstancias, Sakura se habría arrinconado en el pecho de Sasuke mientras imaginaba horrorizada la destrucción de su tierra natal pero tal escenario no era posible porque, en primer lugar, no se encontraba en su cálido departamento romano sino a mitad de la calle cuando la noticia reproducida en la radio del puesto de periódicos a la esquina llegó a sus oídos, y en segunda, porque Sasuke no se encontraba con ella en ese momento.

Él había viajado por motivos de su última novela. Había viajado a Japón. A Kantö.

Sintió el mundo entero cayendo sobre sus hombros cuando recibió una llamada del grupo de rescate al día siguiente. Su pecho se oprimió con fuerza y su delgado cuerpo se regía por erráticos movimientos que no podía controlar; todo lo que su mente podía pensar con claridad en ese momento era la magnitud de su deseo por el bienestar de su joven esposo.

"Está bien".

Sintió la vida volverle al pecho.

"Pero… será mejor que se traslade a Japón en cuanto los vuelos se abran, señora Uchiha".

Fueron las tres semanas más largas en toda su existencia, incluso resultaron más frustrantes y agónicas que las que vivió cuando él se encontraba en el campo militar siempre al borde de formar parte de las filas de batalla.

Una vez que le encontró entre los sobrevivientes del desastre del siglo, sus pulmones liberaron todo el aire que había retenido y se echó a llorar en la camilla que el desgastado cuerpo de su esposo ocupaba en el centro de apoyo. Le repitió en sollozos lo dichosa que era al verlo con vida, le prometió que sería una mejor esposa, que le daría un hijo o dos o tres, los que él deseara, que no volvería a distraerlo de su trabajo y que todo volvería a ser un sueño de primavera.

Sin embargo, ninguna de estas palabras fue suficiente para el joven Uchiha.

La noticia de la pérdida de su visión golpeó su orgullo más de lo que hubiese imaginado que lo haría. Desde ese momento en adelante, todo tuvo otro cambio repentino y la esperanza de que fueran lo que alguna vez habían sido quedaba olvidada en algún lugar entre las ruinas de Japón. La montaña no hacía más que subir, turbulenta y débil hasta la cima de los rieles, anunciando la destrucción que desencadenaría una vez que decidiese detenerse y bajar. Si es que alguna vez decidían detener todo lo que habían construido.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?—cuestionó débilmente en una ocasión. Sakura apenas apartó la mirada de la manzana roja que pelaba entre sus manos para girarse hacia él— ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, sigues aquí?

Ella suspiró preguntándose lo mismo, había ya perdido la cuenta del número de veces en que por su mente cruzó dicha pregunta. Cortó un trozo de manzana del lado donde ya había quitado la cáscara y lo acercó con gentileza a los labios de su esposo.

— Te amo—respondió.

Sasuke dio una pequeña mordida a la fruta, con gran esfuerzo logró tragar y se giró sobre la cama dando la espalda a su esposa.

— Quizá todo sería mejor si nunca lo hubieses hecho.

Los días eran terribles y las noches le superaban en todos los sentidos. Mientras que la luz del verano asomaba por las ventanas de su pequeño departamento (ya no podían darse el gusto de la buena vida, no cuando las ventas disminuían y el nombre de su esposo desaparecía de las librerías), Sakura se sentaba con la mente en blanco a beber un poco del alcohol que tuvieran en la alacena mientras el hombre infeliz lloriqueaba en algún rincón de la casa, lamentando todo lo que había perdido. En algunas ocasiones la culpaba, en otras pedía perdón y todo iniciaba otra vez como si se tratara de un círculo. Un agonizante y encantador círculo donde las desdichas impulsaban su esperanza.

Pero las noches, oh, las noches eran la máxima expresión de la triste realidad. Ya no había el sonido de las teclas, ya no danzaba al ritmo del jazz, ya no encontraba miel para el té de la merienda. Sasuke Uchiha a menudo quería escapar del apartamento con extrañas excusas que Sakura -durante las primeras ocasiones- se había echado a reír. Más tarde comprobó que los delirios de su esposo iban mucho más allá que una broma de mal gusto.

Si el estado mental de Sasuke ya era débil consecuencia del alcohol y la presión económica de sus escritos, el perder la facultad más importante terminó por orillarlo a la completa locura.

Alrededor de un año, Sakura se apoyó en los ingresos de sus padres para poder costear los tratamientos de su esposo e incluso los suyos propios cuando, angustiada por toda la desdicha en la que vivía, había tomado el auto de su padre para lanzarse al lago de Konoha en pleno invierno. Estuvo internada durante tres meses y cuando volvió a su hogar, Sasuke era irreconocible.

Los doctores dijeron esquizofrenia. Ella lo dudaba pero estaba tan cansada de pelear que cedió a las recomendaciones de una clínica para el escritor.

Cuando él fue trasladado a Okayama, Sakura Uchiha se sirvió un vaso de ginebra.

 **VII. Faro de Luz.**

 _¿Quién puede resistirse a una causa perdida?_

Aquella fue la respuesta/pregunta que recibió de su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, cuando le aseguró que no estaba en sus planes divorciarse de Sasuke Uchiha.

La reconocida actriz del momento intentó que diera marcha atrás a tan 'absurda decisión', recordándole los malos momentos que había tenido que vivir en Europa a causa de los desvaríos del no-tan-exitoso novelista japonés. Sakura, ofendida por la acusación que su marido recibía, aseguró que no había nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, menos aun cuando el hombre que tanto amaba se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos pedazo a pedazo, llevándose en cada crisis un trozo más de su cordura.

Perder la vista había sido demasiado, algo que su sensible personalidad no soportó y desencadenó lo que los doctores llamaban locura.

— Es una enfermedad grave, Sakura—objetó Ino insistente en el tema—Y tú también estás enferma. Su control sobre ti te ha consumido que ya ni siquiera puedo reconoc-

— ¡Basta!—exclamó azotando la mano contra la mesa, haciendo temblar la taza de té de su amiga y la copa de vino que le pertenecía a ella— No te permitiré que lo culpes de esto. Ambos nos hemos destruido a nosotros mismos de muchas formas, pero creo con firmeza que no nos hemos destruido entre nosotros, jamás lo hemos hecho.

La vida continuó de la única forma que Sakura Uchiha conocía: sin rendirse. Nunca había estado en sus planes darse por vencida en ese amor, ni siquiera cuando su vida privada no era bien vista por los ojos frívolos y carentes de alma que pululaban a su alrededor. Él estaba loco y ella caminaba por el mismo sendero; él perdía la vista y era diagnosticado de la atroz enfermedad mental que era la pesadilla de todo adulto en esa época y ella sufría literalmente del corazón al mismo tiempo que la depresión la tiraba una vez más al vacío.

¿Qué daño podían haberse hecho entre ellos cuando todo lo que compartieron fue amor? Incomprensible, extraño y apasionado, pero amor a fin de cuentas.

No se rendiría.

 **VIII. Absolutamente nada.**

— ¿Aún me amas?—Sakura contó mentalmente los segundos tras la triste pregunta que había musitado a su marido. Cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y cuatro. Un resignado suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando la cuenta de los segundo superó los tres minutos de silencio.

Perder la vista había sido un golpe duro para el joven escritor, sin embargo, poco se comparaba al diagnóstico que se había determinado para él. Enfermedad, una aterradora expresión que continuamente iba junta a palabras como malestar, dolor, agonía y sufrimiento. La vida que ella una vez vio rebosante de genialidad y alegría ahora se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos porque él, su amado, estaba enfermo.

— Me conformaría si afirmaras sutilmente con un movimiento de cabeza. —La voz de Sakura volvió a inundar el silencio de la blanca habitación donde el muchacho había sido recientemente internado.

— No puedo amarte—musitó él—No de esta forma, no cuando no soy yo lo que miras, lo que tocas, lo que amas…

Sakura no pudo resguardar más tiempo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y sosteniendo con fuerza la pálida mano de su esposo entre las suyas, soltó a llorar sin reparo alguno.

No era sólo él quien estaba enfermo, también era ella, su amor, su vida, el mundo entero se devastaba en la enfermedad. ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Depresión? ¿Alcoholismo? ¿Qué clases de términos eran ésos cuando se cruzaban con el amargo desamor? A Sakura le gustaba pensar que era una fase, un episodio, un capítulo en una melancólica novela de las que su esposo escribía y que, al dar vuelta a la página, todo volvería a ser como antes. Brindarían con ginebra y danzarían jazz hasta el amanecer.

Si tan sólo no se amaran tan profundamente como lo hacían, si tan sólo sus corazones no viajaran continuamente al fantasma de su pasado, si tan sólo no vivieran uno del otro. Quizá, sólo así, habría oportunidad para rescatar un poco de esperanza.

— No te pediré que me ames justo ahora como lo hiciste una vez, Sasuke. —Una vez superado su episodio de lágrimas y sollozos, Sakura tomó el tiempo necesario para elegir sus palabras. — Pero sí te pido que lo recuerdes, recuerda cuánto me amaste y aférrate a eso, querido. Aférrate a mí—murmuró al final inclinándose sobre la camilla de la clínica para depositar un suave y dulce beso en la frente de su esposo.

Él no respondió pero la poca cordura que aún sentía suya viajó fugaz a los atardeceres de Konoha, los bailes en París o las noches de entrega completa, recordó cuánto la amaba y se lamentó porque ya no era posible amarla como ella merecía, como él deseaba. Si no la amaba bien, ¿cómo podía amar?

— Yo te amo de todos modos. —Sakura rompió una vez más el silencio desesperante de la blanca habitación deteniéndose en el umbral de ésta, a un paso de volver al mundo real. — Te amo, aun cuando no quede nada de ti ni de mí, aun cuando no exista ni ningún amor ni siquiera vida alguna. **(*)**

 **IX. My dear, my dear, oh my dear.**

 ** _13 de mayo, 1926._**

"Mi querido, querido Sasuke,

 _El vals del anhelo_ es todo un éxito en ventas, amor mío, apuesto que esta información no es nueva para ti gracias a tu representante pero lo digo de todos modos porque siempre he apoyado tu carrera y no hay nada en este mundo que me haga más feliz, aparte de ti, que el triunfo de tu talento en este mundo. Nadie te olvidará nunca. Si es suficiente para ti, yo no te olvidaré nunca.

He leído tu novela dos veces y aún hay fragmentos que me mantienen despierta cada noche y me imposibilitan probar bocado alguno cuando pienso en ellos. Lo sé, querido, que tuvimos malos momentos, que fue tanto tú culpa como la mía pero aún no encuentro regocijo alguna en saber que nuestros momentos están impresos en las páginas que todo el mundo comenta. Querido mío, ¿tanto mal nos hemos hecho?

Quisiera no pensar en ello pero lo hago y me siento tonta, ¿hay razones?

Te visitaré pronto, mi queridísimo.

Tu chica de charlestón,

Sakura".

 ** _30 de septiembre, 1926._**

"Querida y siempre queridísima mía,

No te concentres tanto en mi libro, mejor dicho, no te concentres en absoluto. Es sólo una obra melancólica que ha obsesionado a los críticos. No es nada, a estas alturas de nuestra existencia, la historia de mi novela no significa más que borrosas fases de la vida que ya están superadas.

Querida Sakura, piensa en nuestra vida juntos y recuerda lo felices que hemos sido, no sólo fue una vez, hemos sido felices miles de veces. Tu amor me ha llenado más de felicidad que de desdicha. Cariño, lamento que esto no sea lo mismo para ti.

Soy un ciego fracasado, las palabras ya no llegan a mi mente y los medicamentos bloquean los pensamientos sanos. Desdichado yo, que he llevado la entera infelicidad a tu vida. Me olvidarán, me olvidarás, no me olvides.

Ven a verme, por favor, ven a verme.

Te ama,

Sasuke Uchiha."

 ** _16 de abril, 1927._**

"Querido mío,

¡Adivina dónde me encuentro! Sé que las adivinanzas no son lo tuyo pero, ¿harías el intento de adivinar esta vez? ¿Un pequeño esfuerzo por mí? Bien. Espero que lo hayas hecho antes de seguir leyendo. ¡Estoy en Konoha! Es primavera y estoy en Konoha, ¡qué mejor época para visitar la tierra que te vio nacer! La misma que me vio crecer a mí y a nuestro amor. Aún lo recuerdo, querido mío, lo recuerdo cada segundo que habito este lugar.

He visitado a Naruto (quien te manda cálidos saludos). Su pequeña familia no puede ser más encantadora ni mandada a hacer por encargo. Hinata es una cocinera excepcional y el alma más bondadosa que el mundo jamás vio, era lógico que el pequeño Boruto Uzumaki fuera tan obstinado como si padre pero tan compasivo como su madre, es una criatura noblemente traviesa. Lo odiarías. No, odiarías sus gritos y travesuras, pero amarías la sonrisa que refleja la esencia de tu mejor amigo.

Cada tarde resulta más difícil separarme de la calidez que inunda el hogar Uzumaki. Me gusta regocijarme en la burbuja que ellos han construido con esfuerzo y cuando el sol comienza a caer tras las colinas, me gusta aún más imaginar la vida que debió existir para nosotros.

Tendríamos una casa de campo frente al lago de Konoha, tú te sentarías a escribir frente a la ventana para apreciar el paisaje, ¡escribirías tanto y todo sería un éxito! En ese mismo salón, grande y luminoso, el jazz encantaría cada rincón y yo bailaría charlestón de esa forma que tanto amabas. Sarada bailaría también y siembre habría miel para el té. Sarada, así he llamado a la niña que veo en mis fantasías, el nombre se me ocurrió cuando una tarde (en casa de los Uzumaki) Hinata preparó una deliciosa ensalada que brillaba por la presencia de tomates. Sarada Uchiha Haruno.

Es tan fácil imaginar la vida a tu lado. ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú?

Te ama eternamente,

Sakura."

 ** _22 de junio, 1927._**

"Queridísima flor de cerezo,

Puedo ver la primavera (en mi imaginación, cariño, literalmente ya no veo nada de este maldito mundo), puedo verte a ti danzando junto a las flores, a mí escribiendo docenas de libros, a Sarada jugando con el aire. ¿Lo ves, querida? Aún puedo soñar si cuento contigo para hacerlo.

Estoy muriendo, sé que estoy muriendo y la tristeza del pasado me acompaña en todo momento. ¿Podemos girar las manecillas del reloj y volver a nuestros primeros días, a Konoha, a los bailes en Roma? Tenemos cicatrices, querida mía, ¿seremos capaz de sobrevivir por más tiempo? Dime que sí, cree en esto y creeré también porque no hay nada en este mundo a lo que yo tenga más fe que a ti.

Sólo quedan sueños de una primavera pasada. Si no podemos hacerlos reales en la siguiente primavera, ¿qué dices del verano?

Te quiero, te amo, querida mía,

Sasuke Uchiha".

 ** _17 de agosto, 1928._**

"Mi vida,

Perdóname por no ser más fuerte, por volver a ti cuando todo se desmorona, perdóname por no negarme cuando tú me pides que vuelva y arregle tus pedazos rotos. También tengo los míos, son pequeños, ya no tienen forma, he acabado con ellos y te pido perdón por la vida.

En la última visita rompiste mi corazón más de lo que yo he roto el tuyo, amor mío, pero te perdono. ¿Podrías perdonarme tú? Te contaré: he buscado la felicidad, mas no hay felicidad alguna sin ti. He encontrado algo parecido y es bueno, es simple, es cálido, está bien.

Él es un artista. ¿Te gustaría saber su nombre? Lo diré de todos modos: Sasori Akasuna. ¿Suena como uno de los héroes de tus escritos, cierto? Le quiero sinceramente, aun cuando ya no sé cómo ser feliz en una vida donde no estás tú.

Amor mío, ¿por qué no hemos podido salvarnos?

Tuya,

Sakura."

 ** _10 de octubre, 1928._**

"Eternamente amada mía,

Todo lo que siempre he querido desde el momento en que te conocí fue verte feliz. Si este mundo fuera justo, serías la persona más feliz, quizá lo seas, quizá aún hay esperanza, quizá yo, tu causa perdida preferida, sea capaz de ser parte de la felicidad que mereces.

¿Recuerdas la tarde en que me arrastraste contigo hacia el invernadero de Konoha? Pienso en ese momento todo el tiempo, recuerdo que mi corazón dio un brinco y me dije: Es la criatura más encantadora del universo. Aún lo eres, lo serás siempre.

Piensa en mí aun cuando estés con él. Da tu corazón pero no me saques de su interior. Cariño, ya no sé cómo ser feliz, sólo me queda el pasado, el pasado difuso de ternura y sueños. Tu canción, tu baile, tú.

Siempre pienso en ti,

Sasuke Uchiha".

 ** _13 de diciembre, 1928._**

"Mi amado,

Amado mío, lo eres y siempre lo serás. No hay átomo alguno en mi existencia que logre vislumbrar un futuro donde este amor por ti desaparezca. Aun cuando eres tú quien me aleja de ti, aun cuando tu corazón no es capaz de ceder a mi sincero cariño e incluso aun cuando la persona que duerme a mi lado no eres tú.

Te visitaré pronto, ¡podría quedarme la noche entera a tu lado o podría quedarme para siempre! Sé que no será así, por lo tanto me conformo con la visita. Te veré pronto.

Que no podamos estar juntos no significa que no te ame.

Te amo.

¿Me amas tú?

Tuya por siempre,

Sakura."

 ** _21 de febrero, 1929._**

"Amada mía,

Soy un idiota, un hombre cuyo honor se hundió hace tiempo atrás, antes de Kanto, antes de París, antes de Itachi, mucho antes de todo siempre fui esta clase de monstruo. ¿Por qué no frente a tus ojos? ¿Por qué, a pesar de mis errores, decidiste amarme a mí? Jamás lo comprenderé, mucho menos en este episodio de mi vida.

Oh, querida, esta carta debe ser un desastre. Ruego porque las letras permanezcan en el lugar que deben estar y no se crucen unas con otras exponiendo la debilidad que tanto odio. Odio, mi vida se limita al odio… Pero no puedo odiarte a ti, no hay razones, no hay nada.

Lo que dije en tu última visita no es cierto, nada es cierto. ¿Cómo podrías tú ser la causa de mi infelicidad? ¿Cómo puedes creer a esta boca infame que para lo único que ha servido toda su existencia es a inundarse de alcohol? No, querida, no creas nada, he mentido. Soy un monstruo, una bestia sola, infeliz y resentida. Estoy enfermo, mi cabeza se desmorona más y más y duele.

Sakura, desde el momento en que te conocí y aún más en este instante, eres la única luz que ilumina mi oscura existencia.

Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Gracias por amarme, querida mía. Gracias por todo.

Tuyo,

Sasuke Uchiha".

 **X. Botes contra la corriente.**

— ¿Qué libro lees?

Cuando Sakura conoció a Sasuke nunca imaginó que lo amaría tan profundamente. Pensó, siendo una chiquilla de dieciocho años recién cumplidos y no esta sombra de treinta y cuatro, que sería sólo su primer amor, que se trataba del forastero que volvía al campamento militar a finales de mayo y se llevaba sólo un pedazo de su corazón con él. ¿En qué momento se llevó todo su corazón, toda su alma y todo su amor?

— 'El gran Gatsby'—respondió a la pregunta de su desdichado amante. Lo escuchó gruñir por lo bajo, seguramente decepcionado por la decisión del libro que había llevado para leer en esa última visita. — Era el más barato en la librería—opinó tímidamente.

— ¿Las pinturas de tu esposo no son suficientes para pagar un libro?—cuestionó con rencor.

— Pago mis deleites por mi cuenta, Sasuke—contestó ella mientras se dirigía hacia la silla a un lado de la cama donde el hombre yacía postrado con los ojos cerrados, de sus labios sólo escapó un monosílabo que prefirió ignorar.

— Será tu última visita. —La grave voz de su eterna pareja logró interrumpir su lectura silenciosa y aunque su rostro se esforzaba por mantener una expresión de gélida indiferencia, la corteza débil de su achacado corazón se cayó por completo.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces lee en alto.

El tiempo dejó de existir cuando Sakura emprendió la lectura a voz alta, justo como él alguna vez le había leído a orillas del lago en Konoha, justo como en el pasado.

La vio, entre cada párrafo, oración y palabra pudo verla. Las personas al centro del salón se retiraban de un lado a otro entre brincos y risas, permitiéndole mirar el espectáculo de ensueño que tenía lugar bajo la brillante luz de la pista. Un conjunto de jazz desafinaba al rincón de la fiesta, desafinaba encantadoramente y no había nada de qué quejarse, no cuando esa maravillosa chica bailaba hábilmente, sacudía sus caderas, cruzaba los pies, saltaba y reía. Qué mujer, qué mujer. También pudo verse a sí mismo, al rincón recargado en la barra de las bebidas alcohólicas absurdamente baratas, mirando con intensidad la bailarina coqueta que arrebataba el aliento de toda persona sin pedir permiso alguno, entrando en sus corazones y armando un torbellino como si fuera su propia casa. Era un sueño, era un encuentro donde todo parecía posible, una época donde todo era posible y nunca hubo tanto amor como aquel entonces. Pudo verlo, pudo ver el nacimiento de su amor y también lo vio morir en ese primer momento.

Al final sólo quedaban las palabras entintadas de novelas olvidadas, notas de charlestón que mueren lentamente, sonrisas que carecen de espontaneidad, cartas de amantes infelices. Sasuke y Sakura, sus sombras, su decadencia, y la triste esperanza de que hubo un momento, en algún rincón perdido de los años veinte, en que la vida fue literalmente un sueño de primavera.

— _Y así seguimos adelante, botes contra la corriente, empujados sin descanso hacia el pasado_ …—El libro había finalizado.

Apenas terminó la frase, Sakura se echó a los brazos del joven invidente y entre lágrimas y sollozos ahogados, le besó los labios. Él la abrazó contra sí correspondiendo el beso con triste pasión. No podían dar marcha atrás, no podían, ¡qué idiotas al intentarlo! El pasado los llamaba, el pasado de la felicidad, de la dulzura, de las flores, de la primavera.

Cuando Sasuke conoció a Sakura la amó, la amó desde el primer momento y hasta el final. Cuando Sakura conoció a Sasuke lo amó, lo amó desde el primer momento y para siempre.

Porque cuando Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron sus vidas dejaron de existir por separado, porque cuando Sasuke y Sakura se enamoraron todo se llenó de colores, notas y letras, porque cuando Sasuke y Sakura se amaron lo hicieron incluso al odiarse, cuando se amaron descubrieron que la felicidad se vivía por momentos, que la desdicha era inevitable, pero existía el amor aun cuando nada más quedaba por rescatar.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[*]** Fragmento de una carta de Zelda a su esposo Scott: "Te quiero de todos modos, aun cuando no exista ningún yo ni ningún amor ni siquiera vida alguna".

 **.**

 _A_ _l inicio fue bastante complicado y no sé si logré hacer lo que tú deseabas, sobre todo por la parte del lemon, soy terriblemente mala para eso. Lo sientooooo. A pesar de eso y de lo extraña que siento que ha quedado esta historia, espero haberte arrancado una sonrisa al leerlo._

 _Mientras leía **"Querido Scott, querida Zelda"** (una recopilación de cartas entre ellos), llegó la inspiración para la angustia y el drama que deseabas. Lamento el amargo final pero también mencionaste que querías lagrimear. ¡Yo sólo cumplo tus órdenes, querida!_

 _Feliz, feliz Navidad (atrasada), **Katte** y feliz, feliz cumpleaños. ¡Pásatela en grande! Te deseo un próspero y maravilloso Año Nuevo. _

**_¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!_**

 ** _Con cariño siempre,_**

 ** _Nina Scherbatsky._**


End file.
